Those Damnable Chips
by Cannibalistic Brat
Summary: All becuase of those damnable chips. "I'll ask you again ...do you really want the chips?" Prussia/America. Gilbert/Alfred. Human names used. Rated T for implied things and a kiss or two? And chips. Can't forget about those, haha. My second story. R&R? ;D


Alfred was sitting on the maroon couch in his living room, cross legged and watching whatever was plastered on the television screen at the moment.

Gilbert wandered back from the kitchen a bag of chip in hand and a beer.

"Ya know, you should really keep some of my awesome beer on hand, because, _Mein gott_, your American stuff is weak." He sat down on the couch, popped open the can of beer and gulped half of it in one go, afterwards sitting it on a side table next to the couch.

"Pfft. Well, maybe you should bring over some of your 'awesome beer' when you decided to skip on over next time." came Alfred's reply as he looked over to the other with a smirk.

"Damn right, it is! And Ich guess I'll have too." Gilbert grabbed the bag of chips again and ripped the bag open. Before he could slip his hand into grab some chips, the bag was pulled from his hands by the other blond. Alfred only looked over to the other with a grin before pulling a handful of chips out for himself.

"Dude, not even awesome!" Gilbert instantly grabbed the bag from the others hold and in the process made Alfred rip the bag slightly and sent his chips in his hand flying.

"Hey!" His head turned over at his platinum headed jerk and glared at him. He simply laughed and proceeded to grab some chips and pretty much shove them into his mouth. Alfred's bottom lip stuck out as he pouted, glaring intently at the Prussian.

Gilbert looked at him for a few seconds before putting the bag down and moving a bit closer to him.

He put his index finger on Alfred's forehead , poking him, and then letting it trail down his jaw line to sit underneath his chin to then pull his face closer to his own.

"You really want some chips?" Alfred's face heated up, only a faint smidge of a blush showing due to the closeness and replied " Yes. I want my chips." Gilbert chuckled and leaned in closing their distance kissing him lightly on his lips. His finger leaving the others chin only to rest atop the blonde's hair, tangling his finger's in it and pulling the others head to the side slightly, and closer to him.

Alfred's blush hit full fledge when the other then kissed him again and slide his tongue up his jaw line, to his ear.

The Prussian grinned. He knew his blond had a full out blush covering his face. He ran his tongue over the shell of his ear. "I'll ask you again ...do you really want some chips?" He purposely spoke in a lower, more seductive tone.

Alfred's brain cracked, 'yes was the right answer right? He's still talking about chips right?' "…yes?" The Prussian pulled away from the blond, a huge grin on his face.

Then it hit him. The Prussian took a hand full of chips and shoved them in his face and as soon as he did, he was off the couch running down one of the many hallways laughing like a madman. Needless to say, Alfred was not happy with this at all. 'Yep, he was still talking about chips', he thought as he rolled off the couch. He hopped to his feet and took off after the other.

Swearing like some sailor, he ran after his damnable Prussian, claiming with a supposed promise of 'You'll never get anything again!.' All with that blush still conquering his cheeks.

-The Epic Awesome_ End_-

* * *

Yea, Ich really don't know :D Forgive me for a semi-sad attempt at writhing this awesome pairing.

They NEED more love, People need to stress this more. Seriously. Awesome hero and Sir mega ego awesome BELONG together. Ha ha.

Gilbert I think, would be the one to could turn anything dirty. So Alfred would wonder if there 'chip' conversation was going in a different direction. And I could see Gilbert doing that. Can't you? Seriously. Poor Alfred.

_**Mein gott**,_ if you really have no idea, is **'my god'** in German. **Ich** is splattered everywhere in my writings, it's a simple **I** in German.

Also, I don't know if it's just me, But when I'm on the couch, I find it quite a bit more efficient to just roll off it, onto your feet and take off whom ever dared smack me upside the back of my head... or after a cat that I suddenly wish to poke.

Disclaimer- I don't own shit, 'cept the plot. :D


End file.
